


Putting on a Show

by SushiOwl



Series: Teddy/Billy [4]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Skype call between Billy and Teddy quickly turns hot and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a Show

"So did you like the movie?" Teddy asked, bringing a mug of what was probably hot chocolate to his lips. How he managed to look majestic doing something so simple was beyond Billy's comprehension. Though through his eyes everything that his boyfriend did was wonderful, awesome and totally perfect.

"Um, duh, did you miss me gushing about it all the way to the L?" Bill replied with a laugh, reaching up to press the volume button on his wireless headset so he could better hear Teddy through their Skype call. This was their little ritual. They met to go to the movies or dinner and afterward they had a voice call until one of them fell asleep. Teddy usually went first, because he used his laptop in bed while Billy sat at his desktop PC.

"I definitely remember you flipping out about Zangief," Teddy said, adjusting so he was sitting back against his headboard, his legs folded in front of him. He set his mug against his stomach, his thumb tracing along the rim.

"Yeah, and Cammy and Chun Li. I wasn't prepared for the amount of retro gaming references in that movie. I mean, Street Fighter was my life when I was younger," Billy said, his eyes on Teddy's broad hands.

"And that's why I can never beat you at it," Teddy told him with such an easy, sexy smile. It was unfair. He drained the rest of his mug and set it out of sight of his laptop's camera range, before he leaned forward. "Hey, I'm going to go take a shower. Don't go anywhere, 'kay?"

"Sure, I'll be here," Billy replied, sitting back and watching his boyfriend move off the bed and disappear from view. He minimized the window and went to web surf while he was waiting. He scrolled through some forums about Wreck-It Ralph for about three minutes before he ended up looking at porn. He was a nineteen-year-old boy, so he couldn't be blamed.

He followed quite a few porn blogs, and he checked them nightly for new additions. He was not disappointed tonight. There was this one particular series of pictures that he liked of a toned and tattooed man working himself on a thick black dildo. He was biting his lip and clutching the sheets of the bed he was on tightly. And _oh God_ there was a video! He ended up giving a kind of low moaning squeak, lifting his hand to his mouth to bite his finger.

It wasn't long before the images and short videos on his screen had his cock pressing against the inside of his jeans, and he released his mouse to undo the button and pull down the fly. He pulled his cock through the convenience hole in his boxers and gave it a squeeze, a breathy gasp leaving his lips. He teased the sensitive ridge of the head with his thumb as he continued to scroll, his eyes fixated on the screen.

"Bee?"

Billy froze, his skin going cold and his eyes popping wide. Oh shit, he had totally forgotten all about Teddy. He maximized the Skype window and was greeted with a naked Teddy, save for the She-Hulk towel wrapped around his waist. There was stray droplets trailing slowly down his chest. He made Billy gasp, and he hid his face behind his hand in shame.

"I heard you breathing loud from across the room," Teddy told him, and there was a smile in his voice. "You looking at porn over there?"

"Maybe," Billy replied quickly, peeking through his fingers at his amused boyfriend.

"Well don't let me stop you," Teddy said, leaning his head on his shoulder and wetting his lips with his tongue.

"Teddy, I'm not gonna--gonna do that with you watching," Billy said, scandalized even as his cock gave an interested twitch at the concept. It was a new thing for them to do, but it was also totally embarrassing.

Teddy's smile grew, taking on a dangerous gleam. "I guess you need a little incentive. Here." He moved, stacking his pillows against the headboard and losing his towel as he sat back, pulling the laptop between his parted legs and scooting down a little so that Billy could see _everything_. "How's this?"

Billy let out an incomprehensible groaning noise, nodding quickly and swallowing. Oh, that was nice. That was very nice. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen it all before, but for reason seeing him displayed like that on his screen gave it an almost forbidden quality. And it was so very hot. "Fuck, Tee," he managed.

"You're a bit far away for that," Teddy said with a rumble of a laugh. Billy could tell that even though he was playing it cool, he was embarrassed too. His deep blush and fidgeting hands sliding up and down over his thighs were definitely indications. But his cock was also slowly filling out, raising between his legs to rest on his stomach, leaning to one side.

Billy just wanted to reach through the screen and caress him, to kiss his thighs and run his tongue along his chest. Instead he worried at his lip, his own thumb playing over the head of his cock and sending sensations rolling through him that tightened things low in his stomach. "I guess you'll just have to--to do it yourself," he said, proud of himself for making it through that with only one screw up.

Teddy didn't respond with words. Instead his left hand moved down his thigh, and his fingers wrapped around his thick cock, starting to pumping up and down it slowly with no further words. His lips parted, his breaths coming out in gentle gasped that made Billy's balls draw up against him and pulled a groan from his lips. He couldn't help it. Teddy was just so unspeakably hot. He started stroking himself in kind.

"Talk to me," Teddy said suddenly, before he bit his teeth together as he pinched his nipple. 

"What--about what?" Billy asked stupidly, his eyes widening a little. Dirty talk was beyond him right then and ever. He could barely talk about anything with Teddy naked and exposed in front of him. Hell he couldn't even think beyond _oh God Teddy you're so hot I want to lick your face._

"Anything," Teddy gasped, his brows coming together. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Shit. Teddy was asking the nigh on impossible. How was he supposed to talk when he had forgotten how to make words. Hell, what was language? The only things he knew were Teddy's amazing body, his gorgeous lips and the feeling of his own hand on his cock. "Teddy, I..." He couldn't do it.

"Bee, please," Teddy moaned out, his legs falling open more and his hips starting to rock with the movements of his hand.

Billy nearly came undone at the sight, and he drew in a shaky breath. "Can..." he tried, but his mouth and throat were so dry that it came out in a crackly squeak, so he cleared his throat and licked his lips before trying again. "Can you f-finger yourself?" he asked quickly, before he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed it with abandon.

Teddy let out a slow breath, before he brought the hand not working his cock up to his mouth, sucking two fingers between his lips. He opened his mouth just enough so that Billy could see his tongue working over the digits, wetting them and moving along them slow and deliberate. Billy had to still his hand lest he come right there. He watched those fingers move down between Teddy's muscles thighs, the thumb moving his balls to the side so he could massage a circle around the ring of muscle.

"God, Tee," Billy groaned, chewing the chapped skin on his lip as he watched one of those fingers press inside of him, the strong arm working. He could tell they were searching, reaching, and he knew that they found what they were looking for when Teddy gave a sharp gasp.

Teddy continued to work his hips, meeting the down stroke of the hand on his cock and the press against the spot inside of him with each rotation. He kept his eyes locked on the screen, his eyelids having fallen down halfway. Billy didn't know what part of him to look at, so he just kept sweeping his eyes up and down.

"Ahn, Billy," came Teddy's soft moan.

And that was the end of Billy. He bit his lip hard to muffle his cry, squeezing himself hard as his orgasm crashed down on him. Lightning sparked behind his eyelids, and he didn't even know he'd closed his eyes. He was panting when he opened them, and he met a look of satisfaction on Teddy's face.

Teddy started to move his hips faster, lifting them up off the bed as he maneuvered his hands. He was such a beautiful sight as he gave himself over to his pleasure, breathing fast and quiet through his lovely parted lips. He bit his teeth together, letting out a groan as he stiffened with his hips in the air and his fingers deep inside, his cock spilling onto his stomach.

The picture bounced as Teddy fell back onto the bed, breathing hard and gazing up at the ceiling, before he lifted his hands up to his face. He sat up, the top half of his face disappearing from view as he grabbed his She-Hulk towel and wiped his hands and front. Billy was a bit jealous, since he had only his shirt to clean himself with. Teddy adjusted the screen so he could see his face again. His smile was brilliant, his damp hair was all over the place, and he was amazing. "So that was awesome," he said, his hand going behind his head to rub his neck. His blush was still there.

"Yeah," Billy agreed, his own silly smile spreading all over his face. He resisted the urge to say that it was Teddy who was awesome.

Teddy licked his lips and leaned in a little. "I love you, Bee," he said.

Billy felt all warm and gooey on the inside, and his smile was starting to hurt. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/36405932873/skype) by the amazing and painfully talented Cris-Art.


End file.
